teenwolffandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Melissa Ponzio
Melissa Ponzio interprète le rôle de Melissa McCall dans la série de MTV, Teen Wolf. Biographie Melissa est née le àMMelissa est née le 3 août 1972, New York City, New York, USA. Melissa est en partie sicilienne, amérindienne et française. Elle passe la majeur partie de son enfance a faire le clown à l'école et dans sa famille bien aimée. Puis un soir tard, elle a vu Sigourney Weaver dans « Alien » et savait alors et là qu'elle décide d'être une alienne. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment être une aliène, elle étudie le théâtre à l'Université d'État de la Géorgie dans sa ville natale a Atlanta. « Il semble que ce soit la meilleure chose que j'ai faite. » Après son diplôme, Melissa a passé trois ans en tant qu'éditeur de cession à l'affiliée de CBS de Atlanta, tout en agissant dans les publicités et films chaque fois que possible. Travail intérimaire stable dans le sud-est du florissant marché commercial signifie vite ' alien adios amigos' à la station et « hellooooo » à plein temps. Depuis, elle a débarqué d'innombrables nationale et régionale publicités (sur 50), y compris sa campagne actuelle comme co-spokesperson pour s & k de vêtements pour hommes. Rôles notables incluent un rôle récurrent sur de la WB One Tree Hill, un rôle de co-staring sur la WB de Dawson Creek et la minisérie CBS Shake, Rattle, and Roll. Elle a été en plus de la moitié un films indépendants douzaines et peut être vu dans les salles cet été dans le drame indépendant aux États-Unis. Comme copropriétaire de marchandises Inc., co-hôtes Melissa et effectue en émission de variété marchandises et est active dans la Fondation jeunesse de marchandises. Elle est fière de faire rire tout en leur montrant comment trouver « Les biens en eux-mêmes » les enfants. Melissa lui passe le temps comme une rock star. Eh bien, peut-être juste une personne booste. « Il semble que la meilleure chose ». Son Parcours Films * Téléfilms *1999 : Atlanta Blue - Mona *Amours et Rock'n Roll *2002 : The Greenskeeper (Parcours Sanglant) - Elena Rodriguez *2002 : Petunia *2005 : Warm Springs - Lucy Meyer. *2006 : The $100 short short - Kidnapper # 1. *2007 : Love Hurts - Battered Woman. *2009 : Mariage Blanc - Sales Lady. *2009 : Road Trip : Beer pong - The Fare. *2010 : The Tedious Existence of Terrell B. Howell - Lauren Richardson *2010 : Bébé Mode d'emploi (Life As We Know It) - Victoria (Stripper Cousin) *2010 : Upside - Dr. Leinman. *2011 : La Détresse d'une mère - Debra Stanville. *2012 : Undomencated Exclusive - Anita Vasquez *2013 : Mary & Matha - Alice Séries *2001 - 2002 : Dawson - saison ? Episodes ? (Minds Games) ?(The song remains the same) ?(The kids are Alrights) - non créditer, puis étudiante et enfin Robin Ellsworth. *2003 - 2004 : Les frères Scott (One Tree Hill) Saison ? Episode ? (Are you true ?)et Saison Episode (Spirit in the night) - Alice. *2006 : Surface - saison 1 episode 11 et 12 - Ann Tracey *2006 : Thief - 1 Episode - Flight *2006 : October Road - saison 1 Episode 01 (Pilot) - jeune fille. *2007 : K-Ville - 1 Episode (Critical Mass) -Yasmine Quaid. *2008 : Little Britain USA - Saison 1 Episode 03 - Barbara. *2007 - 2008 : American Wives - Angie *2009 : Drop Dead Diva - Saison Episode (Do Over) - Selette Garner. *2009 : The Vampires Dairies - Saison 1 Episode (The Turning Point) - Daphne, une sorcière *2010 : Les Experts : Miami (CSI : Miami)- Saison Episode (The Panty Sniffer) - Sasha Katsaros *2010 : Past Life - Saison Episode (Gone Daddy Gone) - Dr. Stern. *2010 : The Gates - Saison 1 Episode (Jurisdiction) - Gloria Bennett. *2010 : Trois bagues au doigt (Marry Me) - Erica. *2011 : Franklin et Dash -Saison 1 Episode 01 (Pilot) - Annie Ross. *2011 : La Diva du Divan - Saison Episode (Anchor Management) - Lisa Genovese *2011 : NCIS : Enquètes Spéciales - Saison Episode (Ennemy in the Hill) -Drew Turner. *2011 : Les Experts : Miami (CSI : Miami) - Saison Episode (Crowned) - Kathy Jennings. *2012 : Touch - Saison Episode (Gyre, part 2) - Gwen Davis. *2011 - ... : Teen Wolf - Melissa McCall *2012 : The Following - Saison Episode () - Detective Joan Garcia. * 2012 - 2013 : The Walking Dead - Saison 3 et 4 - Karen *2013 : Banshee - Jocelyn Frears. *Depuis 2014 : Chicago Fire : Donna Robbins-Boden (depuis la saison 2) Notes *Par coïncidence, son prénom est pareil que celui de son personnage. Galerie Photos sans-titre (414).png sans-titre (515).png Liens Externes * * * Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Femme Catégorie:Actrices Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 3 A Catégorie:Saison 3 B Catégorie:Mellisa McCall Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5